cowandchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Inside
Free Inside is the 8a episode of season 2. Plot The Episode begins at home where Cow and Chicken search for prizes in their cereals but their parents informs them that they need to eat their cereal to get their prize, which they did and found them. For Cow it was a inhaler that spray meat while Chicken got a credit card and was told by Dad that even though he can buy things he warned him that he has to pay back soon or the interest will skyrocket. With his new card Chicken grabbed Cow and ran off to spend it. Their first stop is the Weenie Emporium and after getting a cart worth of Weenie products Chicken head to the cashier to pay for it but the Cashier informs Chicken (while yelling at him) that the card only has a 25 cent limited and told him he can't buy all the stuff of Weenies. Later after Chicken return the stuff he went back to the cashier and gave him a stick of gum, (which after he yelling the price check on the gum and caused Chicken to burn to a crispy of embarrassment) which he gave him back the card and the gum. As Chicken and Cow were about to leave, Red Guy (now a collector) appears and told Chicken it's time for him to pay him back the 25 cents for the gum but when Chicken said he doesn't have the money, this upset Red Guy and told him if he doesn't pay him back, there'll be accidents waiting for him, such as a train running over red guy instead of Chick. Later at the pier Cow told Chicken to use his card to but some cotton candy, but when Chicken asked the vendor, he is revealed to be Red Guy and was told he needs him to pay him back or he'll force Cow and Chicken to wear cement shows, which Chicken says they look uncomfortable, which Red Guy put them on and said they are comfortable, not knowing that his added weight caused him and the shoes to fall into the pier. Then as a Car lot Red appear appeared again and told Cow and Chicken if they don't give him the money, they'll find themselves in a bit of a accident (revealing a bomb in a car) but Chicken said he can't pay him back because him and Cow's dad cut them off of their allowances since he got his credit card. As they ran off, Red guy attempt to follow them in a car, not realizing until now that the car he in has the bomb and blew him up into space. While trying to figure out how to get his money back, Red Guy used a telescope to spy on Cow and Chicken (But not before looking at his butt) and sees Cow with Crabs and warthog doll and came up with a plan. Later that day Cow discover that Crabs has gone missing and wondered where he is, as it was later revealed that Red guy and capture him and began to send a random note to Cow (Via Bricks) informing her that she need to bring the Gum they Chicken brought to the pier tonight or she'll never see him again and both Cow and Chicken head to the pier. That Night Cow and Chicken arrive at the Pier and sees Red Guy who wanted the gum, but Cow demands to see Crabs first, in which both Chicken and Red Guy gave each other the item and Red Guy laughed as he got the gum, only to see that the Gum already became ABC (Already Been Chewed) causing him to smack the gum on his head and hitting his head on a lamp posting, not knowing that by doing that he's now stuck on the post. As the Months past Red Guy sees that no one is helping him and asked people to help him, Years has pass in the future and Red Guy, now old and still stuck on the lamp post as a older Cow and Chicken laughed at him and Red Guy break the fourth wall for the editor to end the cartoon. Characters *Chicken *Cow *Red Guy (Antagonist) Minors *Dad *Mom *Crabs the Warthog *Cashier (Minor Antagonist) Trivia Category:Season 2 Category:Chicken Episodes Category:Cow Episodes Category:Red Guy Episodes